


【贺红】夜晚，小心翼翼的爱

by chunshanhenwu



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M, 单向暗恋 - Freeform, 小心翼翼的爱, 有隐约冲动
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27397654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chunshanhenwu/pseuds/chunshanhenwu
Summary: 在莫关山的房间睡觉的夜晚，贺天心里想的是什么，是他那份卑微的爱
Relationships: 贺天/莫关山 - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	【贺红】夜晚，小心翼翼的爱

贺天死乞白赖地要赖在莫关山家里过夜，黏在莫关山身上死扒着不放，抬着头假模假样说：“好莫仔，天也晚了，我家里没人，我怕~”

莫关山信他个鬼，一把推开他的头，铺着被子抱着枕头回头气呼呼地说：“你滚，你家那个条件比我这小破屋好几百倍，你干嘛黏在我这里啊？”

“我怕。”他还是说着这句话，贺天可不管什么地方小不小的，最主要的是跟谁睡，就算是跟莫关山睡草堆垃圾堆他也愿意，好不容易有这个和莫关山度一夜机会，贺天是不会轻易放弃的，对着莫关山说的话他充耳不闻，耍着赖揪住莫关山的衣角微微摇晃，跟个小孩儿一样。

一句‘我怕’听在莫关山耳里一阵鸡皮疙瘩直冒起，作势要抖掉贺天那双揪着他的手，两人就这么僵持着，你看我我看你，贺天眉宇透着一股你能拿我怎么办的狡黠瞧着莫关山，随即看得有些深意跟含着情似的，含情脉脉注视着眼前人，莫关山被看得耳朵直泛红，呼吸都有些烫了，不好意思地猛地扭过头。

贺天噗呲一声，轻轻摸着莫关山的背垂着眉毛说：“莫仔，求你了，不然我会难过的。”

难过？莫关山不禁想到了以前贺天受伤的模样，苍白着脸又特么的能逞强，莫关山那时惊慌失措地把他抱在自己怀里，让贺天汲取着自己的体温，仔细地照顾他，那时莫关山记住了贺天嘴里缓缓吐出的一句话：“我也会难过的。”

莫关山记到现在，又听到这句话不由愣了一下，放下抱着枕头的手，叹了口气对着贺天说：“行吧，你就留在这儿吧，我先说好了，你睡地板，我睡床，我会给你铺床褥的。”

贺天眼睛亮晶晶的，整个人充斥轻盈的愉悦，连忙点头，然后他低头拽了拽自己的裤子，“莫仔！”

莫关山起身要离开房间，疑惑问：“干嘛？”

贺天拉低裤子，一把好腰，有腹肌精壮年轻，露出内裤的边缘，对着莫关山不怀好意地说：“我没有衣服，等下洗澡你能借我衣服吗，不然我就光着出来了。”

那么的厚脸皮，莫关山想到要给他穿自己的衣服有点羞耻，他没有跟别人到那么亲密的地步，现在是没有办法，纠结了一下，说：“我去找我之前穿的给你，那内裤怎么办，你是要？”

莫关山问贺天，贺天当然是说：“我要穿你的内裤！”

于是莫关山把衣服给了贺天，浴室热乎乎地很，差点熏晕了贺天，今晚他是高兴坏了，没想到莫仔居然愿意把他的贴身衣物给自己，贺天心里一喜什么都忘了，不顾身上淌着水珠和泡沫，擦干双手拿起那条内裤慢慢靠近，鼻尖碰到了布料，摩挲着，小心翼翼地细细嗅着味道，闻到一股清新的洗衣液味道，市面上常见的洗衣液味道没什么特别的，可贺天觉得他现在是在闻莫关山身上的味道，像是他贴着他的皮肤一样，回味感受着，弥漫着血和肉的独特气味冲昏了头脑。贺天身体一紧，不该有的反应，顿时贺天慌了，稳着气，他不想由此玷污了他心中的神，平息着冲动掐灭掉此时此刻荒谬的念想，只能回身再冲个冷水澡冷静冷静了。

莫关山靠在床上看手机，昏昏欲睡了，手机掉在一边，他留了盏灯，等着贺天回来，门打开，贺天擦着湿漉漉的头发，顿了下，见莫关山眼皮合上了，然后看到地上铺着完完整整的被子被垫，贺天走到床边，无声地靠近迷迷糊糊闭着眼的莫关山，看着他，仔细描摹着他的五官，他的睫毛，嘴巴，眉毛，鼻子，娇娇地，睡颜模糊了平日的凌厉，显得很柔和，跟个小宝宝似的，睡着还攥着大拇指，是缺乏安全感的反应，贺天轻轻伸出手，指尖碰到莫关山的手指，贺天指腹弯着，似有若无的握住莫关山，很小心，很忐忑，贺天手心都出汗了，瞬间他很想留住这个温柔的时刻，安静地感受两个人这么单纯的接触，毫无欲念的，毫无杂念的，只有纯粹的爱意……

莫关山唔的一声皱了皱鼻子，贺天一惊，马上松开手，佯装在擦头发，莫关山惺忪地醒过来，眼底红红的，他不知道发生了什么，只觉得手背热热的，可那热意散的极快，就剩下凉凉的感觉，莫关山开口：“你洗好了啊，赶快睡吧，被子我给你铺好了，睡吧，我也要睡了，好困。”说完，莫关山打了哈欠，掀起被子盖到身上睡了。

贺天闷闷地：“哦…”了一声，起身坐到地上的被子，看着莫关山的后脑勺，笑了起来，窗外的月光很亮，贺天关了那盏小灯，那束光融在夜晚，像是给他们打的舞台灯一样，一个藏着心思，情感呼之欲出，一个安安静静地，似是感觉不到。

被窝很暖，贺天偏着头望着他，多希望莫关山能明白他的心思。

夜晚很久，可他什么也没说出来，或许，这样更好吧……


End file.
